Clash of the Titans
by Miss Natalya
Summary: Chloe and Ellie finally meet and Ashley throws a slumber party. Mostly fluff, with minor character/relationship development.
1. Invitations

Title: Clash of the Titans Author: Miss Natalya Synopsis: Chloe and Ellie finally meet and Ashley throws a slumber party. Mostly fluff, with minor character/relationship development. It's different from the first two in the series, to be certain. Rating: PG  
  
Chapter One: Invitations  
  
A/N: If the characterization seems way off, please, read to the end. All is revealed, and EVERYTHING has a purpose.  
  
Clash of the Titans - Sequel to Something Familiar  
  
"A party." Chloe spoke with a grin, examining the invitation Ashley had just handed her. Ashley nodded.  
"Yep, my first sleepover of the year. It's bound to be a knee- slapping good time!" She joked as the two started down the hall.  
"Who else is going?" Chloe asked as they reached her locker. Spinning in the combination quickly, she pulled on the latch and the door swung open with a rusty groan. Several beat up notebooks dropped from above, nearly catching her on the head. She ducked away as Ashley began to list off the invitees on her fingers.  
"Well, I gave an invitation to you, obviously, and Hazel, and Paige . . . "  
"Paige?!" Chloe interrupted, voice a mixture of shock and disgust. "Why on earth would you invite Paige?"  
"She was lurking nearby when I invited Hazel and she, well, sort of invited herself. I couldn't just say no, could I?" Ashley replied.  
"It's really easy Ash, you just say 'No, you heinous wench, you may not attend my party'. It's that simple!" Chloe cried half-jokingly. She still hadn't forgiven Paige for the incident at her fifteenth birthday party. Ashley shrugged and continued her listing.  
"I invited Terri, and, oh yeah, Ellie." Ashley finished, bending down to pick up a half eaten candy bar that had fallen from Chloe's locker but escaped her notice. Chloe looked confused.  
"Ellie? Ellie who?" She asked, shutting the locker and starting toward class. Ashley's jaw dropped.  
"Ellie who? Chloe, you've been going to Degrassi for over three months now, and you haven't met Ellie Nash?" Ashley asked, and Chloe shook her head innocently. Ashley shrugged. "Well, you'll meet her on Friday. You are coming, aren't you?"  
"Wouldn't miss it, Ash, even if Paige is horribly vile. I'll see you later." Chloe spoke, finally reaching her class and leaving Ashley alone in the hallway. 


	2. Speculation

Chapter Two: Speculation  
  
Paige sat down next to Hazel and Terri at their usual lunch table. It had taken a while for the other two girls to get over the fabulously evil stunt Paige had staged last September, but eventually they began to believe her declarations of reform.  
"Well, I'm glad to see the effect of that interloper Chloe is finally starting to wear off." Paige spoke, gazing over the student body that passed around them, "And those ridiculous grade eights' have finally stopped giving me dirty looks."  
Paige was right about Chloe's affect. In the beginning of the school year there was a brief obsession with black clothing running rampant among the student body, which had stemmed from Chloe's particular affinity for it. It all ended with Chloe's spectacular appearance at the Fall Formal, donning a brilliant red dress. This had cracked the spell and the students slowly began to integrate color back into their wardrobes. Chloe, however, remained as darkly clothed as always.  
"She's going to be at Ashley's party on Friday. Are you going, Paige?" Terri asked, taking a sip of her Diet Coke. Paige looked at Terri over her pink shaded sunglasses.  
"Hon, normally I wouldn't be caught dead there. The truth is, though, I think it might be funny. You know, in a sad, pathetic sort of way." Paige lied, covering for the fact that she had nothing better to do.  
"Well, I think it will be fun. I sort of like Chloe, she's always been nice to me." Hazel added, then ducked the dark look her friend shot her way.  
"Whatever, Hazel. Just be sure you don't get too chummy. I'm still the top of the social ladder. Don't forget that." Paige warned, tossing her yogurt cup into the wastebasket and stalking off toward her locker. Hazel looked to Terri, who just rolled her eyes and shrugged. 


	3. Food, Fun, and Fabulous Prizes!

Chapter Three: Food, Fun, and Fabulous Prizes  
  
For Ashley, Friday night could not come quick enough. Wednesday seemed like an eternity and Thursday dragged on interminably. When Friday finally arrived Ashley could hardly contain herself.  
"I can't believe everyone said they would come! Even Terri and Hazel! I thought they'd never speak to me again!" She gushed as she and Chloe walked down the aisles of Movie World. Chloe smiled as she put down a bag full of food to look at a video. She had agreed to go shopping with Ashley after school, in order to pick up everything they'd need for the sleepover that night. After a quick stop at the grocer they had collected all the snacks they would require. Now, laden with not only bags of food but also her own duffle bag of clothing, Chloe was helping Ashley pick out a few movies. She stopped in the classics section and cried out happily. When Ashley saw what Chloe had grabbed she smiled widely.  
"Breakfast at Tiffany's? Again, Chlo?" She asked with a grin, pulling the movie away and looking at the back. Chloe returned her friend's smile. "Sounds good to me, I love this movie."  
"Really?" Chloe asked, shocked as she picked up her bags and followed Ashley to the counter. "You really like it?"  
"Yeah, mom and I used to watch it when she'd let me stay up late. Dad would be away on business and we'd stay up all night watching movies. This was our favorite." Ashley explained, setting the video down on the counter and reaching into her backpack for loose change. She paid the man and together they left the store and headed out to Ashley's house. When they arrived at the house Ashley pushed open the door and led Chloe into the kitchen, where she struggled to hold all the bags. Mrs. Kerwin stood up from her chair quickly.  
"Here, let me help you." She offered, pulling a bag from Chloe's arms. Chloe sighed with relief.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kerwin." She spoke, placing the rest of the bags on the counter and sitting down on a nearby stool. Mrs. Kerwin started to look through the bags on the counter. She smiled as she pulled out bag after bag of chips.  
"Looks like you've got everything you need." She spoke with a grin, as she pulled out the videocassette. "Ah, Breakfast at Tiffany's. Always loved that movie."  
"Mom, where's Toby?" Ashley asked, mild panic lacing her voice. Her mother smiled knowingly.  
"Already at JT's for the night. Don't worry, Ash. I'm smarter than you think." She replied, spinning out of the room to make herself scarce. Chloe smiled at Ashley, who merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. 


	4. Round One

Chapter Four: Round One  
  
It was almost an hour later before the doorbell rang. Ashley jumped off the couch and raced to the door. She pulled it open to find Paige, Terri, and Hazel standing on the doorstep. Paige breezed past Ashley into the room.  
"Finally!" She gasped, placing herself daintily in an armchair. "I thought I'd be waiting outside all night!"  
"Hi Paige." Ashley managed, and then returned the smiles that Hazel and Terri gave her. "Come on in, guys."  
"Thanks for inviting us, Ash." Terri spoke, laying her sleeping bag on the ground and joining Chloe on the couch.  
"Yeah, it was really nice of you." Hazel chimed in, following Terri's example. There was a moment of quiet before the bell rang again.  
"Oh, that must be Ellie." Ashley spoke to no one in particular, racing over to again swing the door open. Ellie stood in the open doorway.  
"Hey Ash! Thought I'd come over a little early, see if you needed any help shopping or anything, I hope you don't mind . . . " she started, then noticed all the people staring at her from the living room. "Oh. Am I late?"  
"No, no. You're right on time." Ashley replied, taking her bag and leading her into the room. This was the first time Chloe had ever seen a girl of Ellie's variety from Degrassi, and she looked on with interest.  
Ellie's red hair was in two ponytails on either side of her head. Some pieces were crimped, others braided, leaving her hair looking like a controlled disaster. A black and white kilt grazed her knees and a black 'Emily' tee shirt adorned her upper body, stating 'I don't aim high, I aim low.' Her feet were clad in clunky black shoes that reminded Chloe of the black boots she had started off the year favoring.  
Ellie had, in fact, never seen Chloe before either. Completely uncharacteristically, Ellie looked the girl up and down and passed judgment on her.  
Chloe sat on the couch, legs crossed. She wore a pair of skinny black pants and a black, one shoulder tank top. A silver charm bracelet circled her wrist and a sparkly black choker adorned her neck. Her long hair fell down her back in loose, honey colored waves.  
'Is she a prep, perhaps, or just a poser, and thinks she's Goth with her 'mourner' wardrobe.' Ellie thought, and found herself shocked to be thinking such things. She, Ellie Nash, never made snap judgments on anyone. It was her trademark, her claim to fame. What was she thinking?  
"Let's go upstairs to my room, you guys can put your stuff in there." Ashley interrupted, dislodging Ellie's train of thought and stirring the crowd to motion. In a herd they climbed the stairs and Ashley led the way. Opening the door, Ashley revealed the controlled chaos that was her boudoir.  
Her bedspread was a tie-dye disaster, concocted several weeks ago when she and Chloe had tried their hand at the dated art form. Christmas lights hung haphazardly across the ceiling, and the walls were adorned with posters advertising obscure punk bands.  
"I just love what you've done with the place, Ash. I haven't been in here since the decor screamed 'Care Bears'. It's good to see you roll with the times. What do you call this, death metal chic?" Paige quipped, dropping her pink, rhinestone studded bag near the door and sneering with disgust.  
"Shut up, Paige." Ellie and Chloe spoke in unison. Paige jumped at the sudden vocalization, and then appeared haughty. Ashley thought desperately for a way to diffuse the situation.  
"Hey Chlo, some help me bring up the food." She commanded, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her down the stairs. They reached the kitchen and began to gather up the food. Ashley paused and gazed over as Chloe picked up a bag of chips. "So. What do you think about Ellie?"  
"I don't know. She's kind of weird." Chloe replied, and Ashley furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Weird? Chlo, since when do you care if someone's weird or not?" Ashley wondered aloud, and Chloe shrugged.  
"Since now." She finished shortly, gathering up the food and heading off up the stairs. 


	5. Round Two

Chapter Five: Round Two  
  
After eating almost half of the food Ashley and Chloe had purchased, the group moved into the den to watch movies. Ashley picked up Breakfast at Tiffany's and moved to put it into the VCR. Terri cooed.  
"Oh, Breakfast at Tiffany's! I love this movie." She spoke, and Chloe and Hazel nodded.  
"I love Audrey Hepburn." Chloe added, and Ellie snorted. Chloe turned to her, perturbed. "What?"  
"Which part of Audrey Hepburn do you love? Is it her depth as an actress? She's awfully good at playing the different stages of a drunk. Or maybe you prefer the way her emaciated body was meant to be the height of beauty?" Ellie fired, and Chloe's jaw dropped.  
"Guys, come on . . . " Ashley tried to interject and again diffuse the situation. Chloe was livid.  
"Audrey Hepburn was the pinnacle of cool, the ultimate icon of sophistication . . . " Chloe argued. Ellie snorted again.  
"Cool, she says. And what showed she was so sophisticated? Was it the cigarette pressed between her lips or the vodka bottle in her hand?" Ellie replied, and now Paige started in.  
"I don't think either of you should be defining cool." She spoke, and everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Shut up, Paige." Ellie and Chloe said again in unison before continuing to glare at each other. Paige huffed a deep sigh, exasperated.  
"If no one wants me here, then why was I invited?" she asked, flopping back down on the armchair.  
"You weren't invited, Paige! You invited yourself!" Ashley cried, and then turned back to Ellie and Chloe. "Look guys, it's just a movie. We don't even have to watch it if it's going to cause so much trouble."  
"You have no appreciation for the classics." Chloe spoke.  
"And you have no appreciation for reality!" Ellie countered, standing up to face Chloe. Chloe stood as well, and they almost matched up in height. They looked about ready to launch into physical battle when Ashley pushed her way between them.  
"Enough, you two. Time out." She called, and they each retreated back to their separate corners. 


	6. Round Three

Chapter Six: Round Three  
  
The movie had been abandoned and the girls now sat listlessly around the room. Terri and Hazel were playing rock, paper, scissors while Paige watched with mild distaste. Chloe was tying knots in a length of string she had found, fashioning a haphazard bracelet. Ellie sat leafing through one of Paige's fashion magazines, drawing mustaches and devil horns on all the models. Ashley sat silently still, thinking of a way to salvage the party. Finally she heaved a sigh and stood.  
"I'm getting ready for bed." She told everyone, and grabbed her favorite camouflage pajama set. Everyone followed suit and soon they were all dressed in adequate sleeping garb.  
Terri's pajamas consisted of an old pair of gray shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Paige wore a pair of frilly, baby blue shorts and a baby blue tee shirt with 'Princess' written in glitter across the front. Hazel was dressed in a pair of blue leggings and a gray sweatshirt. Chloe wore a pair of light, loose black pants and a lacy black camisole. Ellie's pajamas were a pair of baggy, red plaid Capri pants and a black Metallica tee shirt. Once everyone was dressed, they returned to sitting on the bedroom floor. This time, Paige had entertainment in mind.  
"Hazel, truth or dare?" She asked, and Hazel thought deeply for a moment.  
"Truth."  
"If you could marry any celebrity, who would it be?"  
"That's easy!" Hazel cried with a laugh. "Tyrese, of course! Chloe, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Chloe replied. Hazel thought briefly.  
"Have you ever kissed Craig?"  
"Well, duh! We do it in public!" Chloe spoke, and Ellie rolled her eyes.  
"Well, duh!" Ellie mimicked, muttering under her breath. Unfortunately, Chloe had impeccable hearing. Chloe stood.  
"What is your problem?!" she cried, and Ellie stood as well.  
"My problem is you! No one cares about you and your stupid boyfriend, okay?" Ellie replied, and Paige stood.  
"Amen!" she yelled out.  
"Shut up, Paige." Ellie and Chloe spoke in unison, this time with Ashley, Terri, and Hazel all joining in. Both Terri and Hazel leaned in anxiously, excited to see what would happen next.  
"Yeah, well at least I have a boyfriend. At least I'm not some pseudo punk rock Goth wannabe." Chloe fired back, and Ellie laughed.  
"You're the biggest wannabe of them all! You walk around in your black clothes, and you're not even brave enough to be a real Goth!"  
"Who said I'm trying to be?" Chloe asked, and Ellie snorted again.  
"On top of that, you pretend to be all nice and buddy-buddy with everyone. No one is that nice!"  
"You're right, Ellie. I'm not that nice, because I can't stand you!"  
"THAT'S IT!" Ashley roared, and surprised everyone into a dead silence. They looked at her with shock and alarm. "Everyone downstairs!"  
"Gladly." Chloe and Ellie spoke together, and Ashley shook her head.  
"No. Not you two. You guys are going to stay up here until you figure out exactly when you both went stark raving mad." She demanded, prodding the other three girls out the door and slamming it shut. 


End file.
